The Director
by Bigfan2.0
Summary: A Young world famous film director finds herself lost in the K-POP idol world. Follow her everyday life and discover who she ends up with in the end. It all started when she got offered being the director for Nct's newest music video.
1. Hit me with your best shot

We were sitting in the conference room debating if I should travel to Soul and take the small job offer. My managers had been totally against it from the start, but me being a long time Stan of NCT I couldn't say no. And that's why I'm for the first time ever fighting my managers.

"You can't just fly away to Soul! Do you even know how many job offers you have at the moment!? Seriously EVERYONE wants you!"

My manager actually seemed pretty pissed at the moment, and I kinda can't blame him. A lot of my job offers right now are for big blockbusters with world famous movie stars.

"I know I have so many AMAZING Job offers, infact I had actually chosen one before this offer came. But~"

"So why can't you just stay here and work on that instead!? I just don't understand all the fuss about five music videos for christs sake!

"Just hear me out, ok!? I know it's hard to grasp, but you know that music and film is my life. I've listened to their music and been a fan for a really long time. If you had a chance to work with your favorite musicians and role models you would have jumped at the chance, am I right?"

"When you put it that way then, maby. I just, I'm trying to understand. We'll talk to SM and hear how long you'll be in soul, ok? We'll talk more about this later"

"Thank you~~~"

Little did they know that she was going to end up living in Soul~~


	2. Now this is a story all about how

My managers have negotiated and talked with SM for almost a week now , and let's just say that I'm starting to get impatient. I just want to hop on the next available flight to Soul, but (And there is always a but) I can't. Well not until they've set up a schedule, a place to stay, an available flight and so on and so forth. Litterly my mom would have done this in two days max. Like seriously I have TEN people in my crew right now.

Anyways I will see you all later, bye~~~

I turned my camera off and uploaded it to my laptop. Fortunately for me the contract my managers have says with bold text that nobody in my staff can watch my videos. This is so I can rant as much as I want without them feeling bad or angry. I try to rant as little as possible tho.

"Oh shoot!I totally forgot"

I'm trying this new weekly vlog that my subscribers have been requesting for a really long time. So I picked up my camera and started rolling again.

"Hi guys! I just finished a little rant video that's going up on my third channel that you can find in the little i in the right hand corner. Anyways I'm going to do a little ootd."

Her makeup:

Her outfit:

*After the ootd

"I'm leaving for an interview in less than an hour so I'll just finish up and go"

*Time lapse of her getting ready

*At the interview

"Welcome to the world's most famous director: Kaisa!" Wow, she had great enthusiasm. I'm impressed and scared at the same time.

the set was quite basic. Just the typical morning talkshow with a high desk and some diner looking chairs behind it. This was starting to be Kaisas everyday life, and she hated it. She wanted something fun, not to sit and do ten interviews a day. The only thing she was happy about was when she got to go on The Tonight Show With Jimmy Fallon and The Graham Norton Show.

She was just hoping and praying that her managers were done preparing for her trip to Soul~

Sorry for the shorter chapters, I just need to get a little bit more into the story and I kinda think it's better to have shorter chapters until she is in Soul.


	3. ticket for the long way round

Kaisa's team had been working non-stop these past two weeks. They had to plan everything from meetings, apartment rental, car rental, plane tickets, interviews and talkshows. And on top of that they had to plan everything together with another company. Fortunately for them Kaisa had been busy with a TV show so they didn't have to worry about her. But they managed to pull through in the end.

"Hello~~~ It's me again, I say that every time who else would it be?! Gosh I need to stop, anyways~~ I'm packing my suitcase cause~~~~~~

WERE FLYING TO SOUL MOTHERTRUCKERS!!!"

I put away the camera and finished my packing. My managers are packing all my clothes that I'm supposed to wear when working, filming and being interviewed so I don't need to pack a lot. The only tings that I'm personally packing are gym clothes, cosy clothes and underwear. And of course my on the plane bag which consists of power banks, cables, camera, laptop, earbuds, lots of snacks and something to write on.

I picked up my camera again and started to record some more, can't be a weekly vlogger and not vlog. " So we're flying to Soul early tomorrow and we'll be arriving on Thursday, I think. I'm actually not sure hahahah. But its starting to get late so I'll probably go eat something, shower and head to bead. I'm so exited you guys don't even know, I'm going to meet my long time favorite group and my idols eeeekkk!!! Whoo I'm going to try and not loose my cool in front of them, cuse that would be disastrous. I have no idea what I'm going to say either, like I'm I going to say hi? OrAnnyeonghaseyo? Or hei just to be funny? Should I speak Korean with them? Should I speak Korean with the Korean members, Japanese with Yuta, English with Mark and Johnny and Chinese with all of the Chinese members. I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!! Arghhhh I'm losing my mind! Anyways I'm going to go calm down and eat so I'll see y'all later byeee"

Gosh I'm really a nervous wreck, what the heck are those guys going to think of me? I'm just going to be the new director who everyone laughs at. " Oh shit, I totally forgot to pack my meds. Aiii that would be disastrous."

Kaisa couldn't sleep that night due to her extreme nervousness and excitement...


	4. Long flight

"Hello mah peeps! Today is the day we've all been waiting for. The plane is leaving in about three hours, so I'm just going to grab my charger and buds. I have my classical airplane outfit on, that consist of a hoodie, sweats and my chunky Adidas. Also I'm just wearing a simple Calvin Klein bralette type thing."

"Kaisa we have to get going, grab your bag!" Whoo I think my manager is a bit stressed, hah.

"Oh shit, we're leaving! Wiiiiiii lets gooooo!"

Kaisa and her crew drove to JFK in one of those large black cars that scream "important person coming through". They had to take the "back door" again reserved for important people. Kaisa would have been doomed if they'd take the normal route with check in and security. They we're traveling with Etihad this time around, and with Kaisa wanting to experience everything there was to experience( except climbing mount. Everest) chose to fly in the so called residence. Which for your information is your own flying apartment. You can even take a shower! But the price tag is not for the faint of heart, as the absolute lowest ticket is around 6500$. Kaisa's ticket cost a whopping 10 100 bucks, now that's a lot. Kaisa's crew were only the grade below her in first class.

" So we're just sitting in the lounge waiting for our departure and I'm kinda bored ahhhh. I ate some of the food that they offer here, but I can't really eat for an hour. But I thought that I could show you what I have in by travel backpack. So first of all it's a Doughnut Macaroon in the rainbow color. I had a fjellreven, but I found it hard to organize and I just like the overall look of the Macaroon better. So in these small inside pockets there is a bunch of stuff hahaha. So I just have my cords, some lip balm, my small vlog camera usually goes in the bigger zippable pocket and I also just have a pen and a small notebook. "

" Gate 18, JFK to Incheon is now boarding"

"Well I'll talk to you when I'm on the plane!"


	5. Room where it happens

Whoooo NCT is finally coming, sostay tuned...

The flight had been one of Kaisa's best experiences. She loved flying in general, but this had been a whole other experience. She had a comfy bed, a flat screen tv and even took a shower. Also the complimentary Champagne, wine and food had been out of this world good.

Now they were standing in immigration with all the visa papers and passports waiting for their turn. It must look a bit crazy for the other passengers as there were a total of 15 Assistants, managers and bodyguards all around her. They had to up their game in bodyguards, because word had gotten out that she was working with NCT. Kaisa was so exited to meet them that she couldn't stand still. Little did she know that they were standing waiting for her with the classical pick up sign.

"How long do you think immigration is going to take" yes,I know I'm getting impatient, but like whowouldn't be? I'm in a newcountry and a whole new city, I really hope that we can go out exploring later and eat something. I'm starving

" I'm thinking around tenminutes or so? We're not going to baggage drop this time, they already sent the baggage on it's way to your apartment."

" Oh ok, thanksKimchi" i smiled to my manager with my so called dog smile

(for reference and because Ithought it was so cute and squishy)

" I told you not to call me that!" She swatted my arm playfully and we both started laughing

" Ah-I-ahahahhah- m sorry" I can't stop laughing when manager Kim looked at me like an angry mom with her fists on her waist. I laughed so much that I dibbled over and my other managers had to hold me up

" You guys need to calm down, ok?" My manager Alex asked with a scowl

"Yes, sir!" I said with a salute and started laughing again

"I'm serious we're almost in immigration!" He whisper shouted now.

" I'm sorry Alex" I looked down.I'm not really that fond of people shouting at me like at all. I get scared

" No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you. I know how much you don't like it, come'er" He spread his arms and embraced me in a warm bear hug, he knows I love bear hugs

"Thanks Alex, I'm fine just got a bit surprised that's all" I said with my crooked smile still trapped in his bear hug. He patted my head and let me go. There were two more people in front of us so they had to get all the paperwork out and ready.

They were now heading towards the pick up Area, after spending 20 minutes getting through immigration. Fortunately they had filed all their paperwork in advance so they didn't need to do anything but watch the officer go through it all. Kaisa was actually a big help since she knew Korean she spoke to the officer about questions he had about her trip.

"wha do y'all think we'll be arriving at the apartment?" We're almost at the pick up area now and I'm so ready to relax a bit

"Hm I'm not quite sure. It depends on the traffic and such, but it shouldn't take more than half an hour or so"

" Okiiiii, I'm so ready for some down time" I said as I sighed, Alex chuckled at that

" What are you laughing at?"

" Oh nothing"

" hm"

With that I looked ahead and saw ten extremely handsome guys looking my way, I swear I almost had a heart attack. All of NCT stood there with a sign with my name on it. And then when my crew gave some space around me and grabbed my backpack, they came running. I'm just standing here in utter shock and fear. My brain isn't able to commute everything that's happening around me. Like ten fully grown men running right at you is one fucking scary sight.

" Whooooooooooo, hellooooo!" That was definitely Mark

"Mark, don't scream!" and that was Johnny looking at Mark with a small scowl and a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Everyone needs to calm down！" Taeyong shouted as everyone was jumping and screamingaround me

Everyone died down in an instant as Taeyong usually didn't shout at them in that manner.

" We're truly sorry"

" It's fine, you see my insides are jumping and screaming just as much as you where"

" Ah well you see we're so exited to work with you. And we usually are directed by men in their thirties- forties so this is a bit, well different." I'm a bit shocked when Jaehyun started speaking and coming forward, I had expected Johnny or Taeyong again. Oh well I'm wrong, but not sad.

" Oh, well I'm super exited to work with you as well, seriously I had to beg my managers to even let me" I looked at them with a scowl and they all started laughing.

" Well I think it's time we introduce us properly haha" Taeyong held out his hand and I took it

" Lee Tae Yong"

" Kaisa Husbø Øx" We shook our hands and I made it over to the next person

after a while they were done shaking hands and formally greeting each other. And now they were making their way into the big van they were sharing...

Whoooo this is the longest chapter I've written so far, hopefully there will be more "long" chapters I just need time to write them. We have new projects every three- four weeks or so even tho we're " first graders" so I'm trying to find some time writing in between that and also being a professional rider But I hope that I have more inspiration for the next chapters as the first ones were really boring, and I kinda know where this story is going. Just so you know I'm not good at writing angst, but I'll try my best Anyways thank you so much for spending precious time reading this book 再見


	6. Seoul town road

italicis Korean, English is normal, Japanese is in Bold and Chinese is underlined

" So what are you planning to do the rest of the day?" Johnny asked. Johnny, Jaehyun and Mark walked beside me as we walked to our van

" Hm? Oh, I have no clue"

"Great! You can come with us then!" That was Mark

"Sounds good!" I can't believe that I'll get to spend time with them away from work!

They had made it to their vans. The managers and staff had two vans while Kaisa and NCT had one so that they could all sit together.

" So should I talk to you guys in English or Korean?" I hadwondered for a longtime ifI should speak to them inKorean. I mean it wold be hard, butI think that it wold be better on their part and I could also practice.

" Oh we didn't know that you could speak Korean!" That wasJohnny he is sitting on my right andJaehyun is sitting on my left next to the window

" Ilearned it acouple years ago.Although I first learnedChinese. Ialso know a bit of Japanesetoobut I'm not that fluent.

"You can speak Japanese?" Yuta looked at me with big expectant eyes and I just nodded.


End file.
